


Four AM Knows All My Secrets

by synvamp



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover has a lot of feels, Fluff and Angst, Hints of Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Night Terrors, Sleep in my arms, Swearing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: “The night is the hardest time to be alive and 4am knows all my secrets.” ― Billy MartinClover finally finds out why Qrow will never stay the night. A little angsty fluff for Alana, my sweet twin <3
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 99





	Four AM Knows All My Secrets

\---xxx---

_These tender night time hours… the blessing of your skin, the warmth of your touch, the taste of your lips… everything I live for is in this moment. All I need to breathe is the light in your eyes._

Breathing heavy, they fell apart, sated and giddy with the thrill of adrenaline and hot skin. Lingering kisses held them together; each trying to stretch this moment of permitted tenderness as far as it could go.

Clover cupped Qrow’s cheek and stared deep into those crimson eyes. He wanted to curl his fingers on that stubbled jaw, to grip it just a little tighter… to hold the man and never let him go. But he knew that Qrow’s love was like smoke. _Ephemeral._ And the tighter you tried to hold it, the sooner it would slip away, leaving only a longing that would bring Clover to his knees.

In his mind he whispered, _don’t go…_

Qrow pushed himself up onto one elbow and smiled, “Now that is what I call a _date_.”

Clover gazed up at him, every word gaining him one more second of this tender dream. His domestic fantasy. A future he could only dream of in these stolen moments. “I’m glad you approve,” he smiled, “I loved _every minute_.”

_Was it too much?_

Holding in the tide of his emotions made him feel tired. Like every ounce of energy he had must be solely dedicated to holding it back. Holding it in. Keeping the weight of his love from crushing this elusive, vulnerable man.

_Ah the dance of denial. I cannot lie to you but I dare not face the truth myself._

“Qrow…” he heard the need in his voice and hated himself for it. _Don’t ask too much._

_You always ask too much._

“Yeah?” Soft lips pressed to his, then red eyes searching. A light thumb stroke and a quirk of the lips. “You look so serious, lucky charm.”

“Sorry, just distracted,” Clover lied. His whole life was just a distraction. This, and _only this_ , was real.

Qrow’s brow creased and Clover frowned, just to see the flicker of negative emotion on that cherished face.

“Cloves… can I…”

_Please, please Qrow… stay… just once…_

“Yes?” he whispered, closing his eyes against the need. _Hold it in. Hold it down. Hold it back._

“I… have to tell you something…”

And inside, Clover’s stomach flipped and his heart skipped and a tingle like a premonition raced across his skin in a cold shiver.

_Too much._

“Yes?” His heart contracted to a tiny crush of fearful, agonising anticipation.

“I never wanted to stay over because… I get night terrors. Sometimes I wake up… crying and… I didn’t want you to see that. I don’t want _anyone_ to see that,” Qrow took a shaky breath and continued, racing to the end of the confession of his mere humanity… his _weakness_ , “I always slept away from the kids… It’s… pathetic.”

The weight in Clover’s chest threatened to crush him and heat blazed behind his eyes. Startled, he lifted a hand to his face as a hot tear rolled down his cheek.

“ _Qrow_ …” he breathed, trying to pour all his admiration, all his love into that one word. “It’s not pathetic. The things you’ve been through… No one could get through that unscathed. I just… I want to be here for you. I want to hold you at four am through the acid sweat and screaming. I _love you_ Qrow. Not just the bits you think have value. All of you,” his voice shook and the tears flowed faster. “ _All of you_.”

_So much my chest aches with it until it hurts to breathe._

Qrow blinked in surprise and put his hand to Clover’s face, wiping away the tears, “Please Cloves… don’t cry. I didn’t want to make it a big deal, fuck. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m so happy… you trusted me with that… Please… _can you stay?_ ”

And he didn’t want Qrow to see just how desperate he was. Just how much of his life was reflected in those perfect crimson eyes.

_Please._

“Can I? I might wake you up…”

“I hate the thought of you crying alone, baby bird. I never want you to be alone with this. I want you to sleep in my arms.”

_Too much._

_Always too much._

_Damnit Clover._

And a single tear rolled down that alabaster cheek and a little huff of self-conscious laughter blessed his ears.

“Look at us,” Qrow smiled, “We’re a fucking mess.”

“You’ve never been more beautiful.”

“And you’ve never been more…” Qrow just sighed, “I… What would you do if I said I loved you?”

_Dance._

_Scream._

“Cry more. Sorry. Sad but true,” Clover admitted, as his body filled with giddy waves of energy. He felt drunk with it, like singing. Like curling up in a ball and just _weeping_ in gratitude.

“Well let’s skip it then,” Qrow leaned down and kissed him. The heat of his bare skin and the light in his eyes was _everything._

“You know I love you though, don’t you?” Clover asked. It was important that he know. He _had_ to know. _I know I’ve told him a thousand times but telling him and him_ knowing _were not the same thing._

“Yeah, I guess,” Qrow shrugged, “I am amazing.”

“You are,” Clover shook his head, “And funny and strong and smart and sexy and…”

Qrow cut him off with a finger on his lips, “ _Yours_.”

“Mine?” Clover whispered.

“One hundred percent. No refunds.”

“Then I am _never_ going to let you go.”

When four am came, Qrow’s body shook with it. His skin was wet and cold, trembling fingers pushing back against the ghosts and expectations. Hot tears rolled down his face as he muttered, gasping, desperate apologies over and over to the stark black of an unforgiving night. And Clover wrapped him up in warm, strong arms and stroked his hair and whispered in his ear,

“I’m here baby bird, it’s ok… it’s just a dream… I’m here now… and you will never be alone again.”  
  


\---xxx---


End file.
